


A song of pleasure

by Thornyrose13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex plays cupid, Backrubs, Bi-reggie, Episode: s01e07 Edge of Great, Gay, M/M, One-Shot, Pan-Luke, Smut, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: Starts immediately after the Ruke chemistry scene in Edge of Great. Expect Smut!
Relationships: Luke Patterson/ Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167
Collections: Kelly's Picks, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A song of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empress_of_Yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/gifts).



> Em, since you tricked me into writing this fic, I'd love you to have it as your Christmas present. Enjoy, my Empress!

The burning feeling of Luke's two fingers against Reggie's lips had left the bassist speechless, his mouth open in a small, shocked 'o'. He had not expected Luke to actually take the bait. Like, they were just joking around one moment, teasing their favourite guitarist with his little crush on Julie and then… 

Reggie cleared his throat as he tried to make his blood flow back to his brain instead of his crotch, diverting his gaze from Luke for a moment before babbling something out about girls. He wasn't sure what he had said since his emotions were running wild. He had to get himself in check again, Luke and him would never happen. The knowing look Alex sent his way didn't help either.

The drummer had always been way too perceptive for Reggie's liking, and he wasn't shy about dropping hints either. Back when they were still alive, Alex had filled a whole week with innuendos about how much Reggie wanted Luke. Thankfully, their then lead singer had been oblivious to it. And now Luke had a thing for Julie, so Reggie's feelings didn't matter at all. They should just go back to being repressed like they had been ever since -

"Great practice, guys!" Alex beamed as the ending tunes of 'Bright' died out in the garage. "We are rocking this thing!"

Reggie nodded, his fingers still nervously fiddling with the strings of his guitar as if he tried to let his thoughts out through his music. Usually that worked. He was never more relaxed than just after performing with the guys. But not today. Today his mind was still filled with the memory of Luke's hand on his neck, their faces so close together they were almost kissing. He licked his lips, trying to shake the thought of Luke's finger that had touched him there earlier.

"Someone needs to keep his hand busy," Alex mused, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "if only there was someone here that could help you with that, hmmm Reg?" 

Reggie glared at the blond, almost wishing he could shove his drumsticks up his smug face. Alex was evil. 

"You doing okay, man?" 

Reggie startled, not having expected Luke's question, nor the hand on his shoulder accompanying it. He cleared his throat once more and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, all good." Was it just him or did his voice squeak at the end of that sentence? 

"You need to relax, man," Alex said, putting his drumsticks away, "why don't you let Luke give you a good back rub? He's good with his hands."

Reggie did a double-take; he had not just said that?!

"Yeah, why not?" Luke agreed, "It worked perfectly fine back in the good old days."

Reggie swallowed harshly. Back in the good old days, those same backrubs had caused him his bi-awakening. Something Alex knew all too well. 

"I -" His brain seemed to have short-circuited, no sentence leaving his lips.

"That's all settled then," Alex said pleased, slapping Reggie on the back as he passed him. "I'm heading out, need to clear my head for a bit. Julie won't be home for another couple of hours so you'll have the studio all to yourselves. Make good use of it!" 

With a last wink in their direction, Alex poofed out of the room, leaving an amused Luke and a hot and bothered Reggie behind.

"Alex was right," Luke chuckled, flinging his arm around Reggie's shoulders and pulling him towards the couch, "you do need to relax."

"Yeah, maybe", Reggie muttered, following Luke's lead to sit down on the couch.

"Come on, man," Luke mused, his hands removing Reggie's shirt like he had done so many times before, "what crawled up your butt? We were having fun earlier."

Reggie left out a sigh as he laid down on the couch, hiding his face in his arms. How was he supposed to reply to that?

"I'm fine," he eventually muttered, "just stressed."

Luke was quiet for a moment, placing his hands on Reggie's shoulder and letting his thumbs do their magic, loosening up the kinks in his muscles. Reggie could feel himself relax with every rolling motion of Luke's wrists and let out a pleased sigh. Even with all the emotions still churning inside of him, he had to admit he had missed this. 

"Why did we stop doing this again?" 

The question had left his lips before he realised it and he froze as Luke paused his action for a moment. 

"Not sure. After Bobby walked in on us that one time we never…" 

Luke didn't have to finish his sentence, Reggie remembered now. That night, Reggie had thought that the weeks of sexual tension between the two of them might finally lead to something. Hell, they had been  _ this _ close to it actually leading somewhere! But Bobbie of all people had to walk in on them.

"Do you really have chemistry with everyone that you sing with?"

Luke let out a surprised chuckle at the sudden change of topic. 

"What?"

"You know," Reggie muttered, "earlier you said you had chemistry with everyone that you sing with and then you sang with me and -"

He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help himself. He had to know. All of this was doing things to him that he had tried to repress for far too long. The disgusted look on Bobbie's face had shown Reggie just how wrong his feelings for Luke had been. Their lead singer deserved better than him. But now, after today, those feelings were back and Reggie had to know how deep he had to bury them. He needed to get rid of them once and for all. Because if he allowed himself to go back down that rabbit hole again only for Luke to start dating Julie… he wasn't sure he could take that.

"I was proving a point, Reg." Luke shrugged his shoulders and Reggie felt his heart sink in his stomach. "I was trying to make you guys shut up about Julie."

"You were just trying to make us shut up about Julie." Repeating the words felt like he was cutting out his own heart. He needed space. Luke's warmth felt no longer comforting, instead it was a false promise of something that never could be his. He should've known better.

"Oh God, is this why you've been so worked up? You thought I was hitting on you?"

If Luke sounded hurt, Reggie missed it completely as he mumbled something under his breath.

"More like I wanted you to."

"What?" Luke questioned.

"What?" Reggie's eyes grew wide as he realised what he had just said. He jumped up from the couch - or well, he did a pathetic attempt to jump up but only managed to throw himself on the ground. He was now reduced to a tangled web of limbs as Luke had fallen on top of him.

"Reg, you okay?" Luke's worried face was hovering inches above Reggie's. The only thing that had stopped him from colliding lips first into him had been Luke's hands that were placed firmly on the ground.

Reggie couldn't answer. Luke was so close, his lips within reach.

Whenever someone asked him afterwards where he had gotten the courage to do what he did next, he always failed to answer. But somehow he did it anyway. 

Reggie closed the little gap between them and kissed him. The burning sensation he had felt earlier when Luke had placed his fingers on his lips returned and Reggie couldn't help himself as he let out a smothered groan when Luke deepened the kiss.

Reggie buried his hands in the guitarist's hair, pulling him closer, afraid it would all turn out to be a figment of his imagination if he let go.

His body was on fire. He needed more!

The sound of tearing broke the two boys apart for just a moment.

"You owe me a new shirt." Luke sounded amused, albeit a tad out of breath.

"Whoops," Reggie muttered as he continued literally tearing the clothes of Luke's body. The damage had been done anyway and Luke had been wearing too many clothes.

The boy in question rolled his eyes, shaking off the torn pieces of clothing before pulling Reggie on the couch with him, the bassist now straddling his bandmate.

"You know," Luke murmured as he placed a small kiss on Reggie's collarbone, "if you got this worked up because you wanted me," he mirrored his actions on Reggie's other collarbone, "all you had to do was ask."

"Looks like you wanted me just as bad," Reggie moaned softly as he rolled his hips against Luke's, feeling their arousal growing. 

Instead of answering, Luke pulled him in for another kiss, his free hand finding its way to Reggie's ass and squeezing it firmly, earning himself a pleased groan. The pleasure, however, had one downside. 

"We need to get rid of these jeans," Luke groaned, smoothly undoing Reggie's button. "Don't know 'bout you, but I need some room."

Reggie agreed and lifted himself far enough off of Luke so he could slide his jeans down his hips, releasing his erect cock from its painful prison. Reggie, jeans below his butt now, decided to repay the favour. As his lips locked with Luke's once more, he freed the boy's cock, maneuvering himself so he could pull the jeans down with Luke's help. Not the most graceful attempt, but it worked.

Reggie's cock throbbed in pleasure as he took in the delicious sight in front of him, his always fiddling fingers now playing with Luke's nipples. The guitarist's hair was a mess and his mouth had fallen open in a small 'o'. The things Reggie could do with that mouth…

Instead, the bassist decided differently. Luke had a lovely voice and, oh how he wanted to make him sing.

Reggie placed a longing kiss on Luke's lips before getting up. 

"What are you doing?" Luke whined, giving the bassist a small pout.

"Don't worry darling," he grinned as he kicked off his jeans entirely, "just changing positions."

"Changing posi- oh!" Luke let out a small moan as Reggie dropped to his knees and let his hand travel over the obvious bulge in his boxers. "I thought I was supposed to help you relax?"

"Just repaying the favour," Reggie grinned, grabbing Luke's boxers and pulling them all the way down, his erection springing free. "You just ooze excitement."

Luke let out a chuckle, cupping Reggie's face. His thumb tracing Reggie's bottom lip. A shiver ran down the bassist's back, his lips sensitive under the rough fingers of the guitarist.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that word anymore," Luke mused.

"Never agreed to that," Reggie grinned before sucking on Luke's thumb, his tongue swirling around it. It was the perfect way to give the guitarist a little taste of what he had in store for his cock. 

"Fuck Reg -" Luke moaned.

The bassist grinned, pleased and released Luke's thumb with a plop as he continued his way down. He licked his lips, already hungry for more. Would Luke think it to be pathetic? Reggie hesitated a moment, looking up at Luke who sensed his insecurities.

"No pressure, Reg," the guitarist murmured warmly before placing a quick peck on his lips, "cuddles work for me too."

That's what did it. The - was love too big of a word? - emotion that was clear in Luke's eyes was all the reassurance he needed that he was doing the right thing.

His hand wrapped around Luke's erect length, and with the burning sensation of Luke's lips against his still fresh in his mind he placed a kiss on his tip. Luke's hips bucked forward as Reggie licked all the way down and back up again. 

The way Luke moaned sounded like music to his ears, and the bassist decided then and there that he'd do anything in his power to make him sing like that for him again. 

His hand still firmly placed on the base of Luke's cock, Reggie took the top of it in his mouth. It felt odd, foreign almost, to have the guitarist in his mouth. Odd, but not unpleasant. Slowly, he started to bop his head up and down, exploring just how much he could take in before it became uncomfortable. His hand mirrored the rhythm of his mouth and the appreciative moans from Luke made Reggie's stomach go hot and his own dick twitch. The power he had right now - it was intoxicating. He was used to being helpless around Luke, but right now he was the one in control.

Reggie looked up as his tongue swirled over Luke's head. The guitarist's hips shot forward once more and his face was red and flustered. With his eyes half-closed and his mouth opened in a soft 'o', he was a sight for sore eyes. 

"Fuck, Reg," Luke groaned out, "who would've thought you'd be this skilled with your mouth?" 

Reggie hummed in appreciation, his mouth being occupied otherwise as it was still bobbing up and down. Switching things up a bit, testing the waters, Reggie scraped the sensitive flesh slightly with his teeth as his free hand rested on Luke's thigh. The boy must've been close already, because the action was enough to make him release his salty treat. Dutifully, Reggie swallowed every last bit of it down before getting up with a pleased grin. Luke pulled him in for a kiss, Reggie landing on his lap with a happy sigh. 

"My time to return the favour," Luke murmured between kisses, his hand finding its way to Reggie's still erect dick. 

It felt good to have his hand around him, to feel the roughness of his skin with every stroke and rub. Luke's other hand played with Reggie's hair as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the pleasure building and knew that it wouldn't be long before he'd release himself into Luke's hand. He hadn't felt this alive since… well, since they died really.

"Are you gonna be my good boy, Reg?" Luke murmured against his lips and Reggie left out a low whine. All he wanted was to be Luke's good boy. "Let go then, darling. Show me whose good boy you are."

Heat filled Reggie as he came undone. His moans were smothered by Luke's lips as the rhythmic movement of his hand milked him dry. It was mind-blowing and Reggie needed a moment to come down from his high.

"You good?" Luke asked, his eyes scanning Reggie's face. 

Still panting, the bassist placed another kiss on Luke's lips.

"Never been better," He grinned. 

The sound of an unexpected guest startled both musicians, and their heads shot towards the door where an amused Alex stood with his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough," he mused, "maybe next time there’ll be room for one more."

Now that would be some amazing band practice.


End file.
